Cyborg
by Kisa-kun
Summary: Elle a été créé par un savant fou qui a jurer de se venger. Ses yeux étaient dénués de vie, et elle n'existait que pour une et unique raison : éliminer Son Gohan. Car elle ne vivait pas. Elle existait.
1. Chapitre I

**CYBORG**

**Chapitre I **

Les choses avaient bien changé, ces sept dernières années. Apparemment, les androïdes C17 et C18 vivaient normalement parmi les humains à présent ; C17 vivait quelque part dans les montagnes, devenu chasseur, et C18 s'était mariée avec le meilleur ami de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Et sa plus grande fierté, la perfection incarnée, Cell, avait été tué par le fils de ce même homme.

Jamais il ne le leur pardonnerait.

Enfin, au moins, ce maudit Goku était mort, se sacrifiant pour sauver la Terre.

Pathétique.

Mais il restait le fils. Son Gohan, qui avait dépassé son père à l'âge de dix ans, et avait anéanti des années de travails.

Il avait tué Cell. Et il allait le payer très chère.

Dr. Géro se le jura.

---

Deux mois plus tard, le scientifique acheva son dernier androïde, celui-ci encore plus puissant que les précédents.

L'humanoïde sortit de son cocon. C'était une jeune fille qui avait les cheveux mi-longs et bruns, et les yeux gris. Elle portait T-shirt noir sur une chemise blanche à manche longue et à rayures bleus foncé, un jean, et des bottes noires. Elle était vraiment très belle.

Et son regard était totalement vide.

Dr. Gero sourit à son géni. Evidemment, pour qu'elle ne se rebelle pas comme C17 et C18, il suffisait de lui supprimer tous sentiments, ainsi, elle ne ressentait pas l'envie de se rebeller, ou de désobéir.

« Bonjours, Dr. Géro. » dit-elle, le ton neutre.

« Bonjours… Ah, il te faut un nom, tu es trop belle pour porter un numéro ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il mit son menton dans sa main, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant intensément. Après un moment, son visage s'illumina, et il tapa sa main avec son poing.

« Je sais ! Que penses-tu d'Hitomi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si cela vous convient, ça me va. » répondit-elle.

« Parfait. Hitomi, voici ta mission : tuer Son Gohan. »

---

La sonnerie annonçant le déjeuner retentit, et Gohan, accompagné de ses amis Videl, Erasa et en quelque sorte, Shapner, alla s'asseoir à une table sous un arbre. Il décapsula alors son énorme déjeuner, et commença à le manger, ou plutôt, l'engloutir.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec stupéfaction et dégoût, voyant la nourriture partir dans tous les sens.

« Vraiment, Gohan, tu pourrais manger plus proprement ! » reprocha Videl.

Le demi Saïya-jin avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, puis se frotta l'arrière de la tête. « Désolé. »

Puis il se remit à manger, plus proprement cette fois, bien qu'il était difficile de vraiment voir la différence.

Shapner repoussa son assiette. « J'ai perdu l'appétit. »

Les deux jeunes filles l'imitèrent, et ils se levèrent de leurs places, laissant Gohan finir leurs déjeuners.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il fait pour manger autant… » marmonna Shapner en s'éloignant de Gohan avec Videl et Erasa.

Celles-ci acquiescèrent.

« En plus, il ne grossi même pas… » dit Erasa avec une pointe de jalousie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement ; devant eux se tenait une jeune fille qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. Ils eurent un frisson en regardant ses yeux.

Ils étaient complètement vides.

« Son Gohan ? » dit-il, sa voix aussi vide de sentiments que ses yeux.

Shapner roula les yeux. Pourquoi toutes les filles ne s'intéressaient qu'à cette demi-portion, alors que lui était tellement plus beau et musclé ?

« Il est là bas. » indiqua Videl en montrant Gohan qui dévorait toujours son déjeuner.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille se dirigea vers lui. Les trois amis la regardèrent curieusement, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait à l'adolescent.

« Son Gohan ? »

Celui-ci leva la tête de son déjeuner pour voir la jeune fille. _Etrange,_ pensa-t-il, _elle n'a pas de ki… Est-elle si faible que ça ?_

« Oui, c'est moi. » dit-il.

Elle leva son bras, sa main juste devant le visage du demi Saïya-jin, et une boule d'énergie se forma à son creux. Gohan écarquilla les yeux, et réagit juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque, mais la table et son déjeuner n'eurent pas cette chance.

« Qui es-tu ? » s'écria-t-il, se demandant comment quelqu'un qui ne possédait pas de ki pouvait lancer une attaque si puissante…

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte tout de suite ? C'était sans doute…

_Un cyborg,_ pensa Gohan. _Mais qui serait capable d'en créer un ? Seuls Bulma et le Dr. Géro le peuvent. Bulma n'en créerait pas un qui veut me tuer. Il reste donc le Dr. Géro… Mais il est mort._

La jeune fille lança d'autres boules d'énergie, que Gohan évita agilement, mais elles firent beaucoup de dégâts aux alentours, et les élèves se dépêchèrent de s'enfuir. Il ne restait plus que Gohan et cette fille qui essayait de le tuer.

Ainsi que Videl, cachée derrière une table renversée. Elle n'avait pas écouté les conseilles de ses amis et avait préféré rester, trop curieuse pour partir, et inquiète pour Gohan.

« Qui es-tu ! » répéta celui-ci, évitant une autre attaque.

« Je suis Hitomi. J'ai été créé pour t'éliminer. » répondit-elle, le ton neutre.

Elle lui lança une autre attaque, mais Gohan la para, contrairement aux autres, l'envoyant s'envoler quelque part dans le ciel. _Créé ?_ _J'avais raison,_ pensa-t-il, _c'est bien un cyborg._

Ayant marre des attaques incessantes d'Hitomi, Gohan décida d'attaquer, mais il s'arrêta en plein élan en sentant que Videl était dans le coin. _Zut ! Comment je suis censé me défendre si elle est là ?_ pensa-t-il.

« Videl ! Ne reste pas là ! » cria-t-il dans sa direction.

_Comment sait-il que je suis là ?_ se demanda Videl.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « S'il crois que je vais l'obéir… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je t'en pris, Videl ! Vas-t-en ! » cria-t-il encore, évitant une autre attaque d'Hitomi. « C'est trop dangereux de rester ici ! »

_S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…_ pensa-t-il.

Mais Videl ne l'écouta pas, et resta derrière la table renversée.

_Zut ! Que faire ?_ se demanda Gohan, évitant toujours les attaques du cyborg qui dévastaient tout sur leurs passages. _Argh ! Tant pis !_

Il sembla disparaître soudainement, réapparaissant derrière Hitomi, avec l'intention de l'attraper, mais elle était très rapide et l'évita sans problème, contre-attaquant avec un coup de poing qui envoya le demi Saïya-jin s'écraser contre un arbre.

Gohan se frotta la joue. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il se releva, et augmenta sa puissance à son maximum sans se transformer en Super Saïya-jin, espérant que cela suffise.

L'androïde attaqua, cette fois au corps à corps, et tenta un coup de pied, que Gohan para au dernier moment, grimaçant légèrement au contact de sa jambe à son bras. Elle continua son assaut de coups, que Gohan préféra éviter, bien qu'il était parfois obligeé de les parer.

Maintenant derrière un arbre, Videl les regarder se battre avec stupéfaction. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Gohan se battait si bien… D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas qu'il savait se battre ! Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, bien qu'elle était un peu jalouse qu'il soit plus fort qu'elle, parce qu'il était claire qu'il l'était.

Bien que ce n'était qu'un cyborg, c'était aussi une fille, et Gohan hésitait à l'attaquer. Celle-ci le comprit bien vite, et comptait bien en profiter. Finalement, elle réussit à lui donner un coup de pied à la mâchoire, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

Gohan regarda en direction de Videl. Pourquoi étais-elle toujours là ? Il sentait qu'à son niveau actuel, il ne pourrait pas vaincre le cyborg, mais il ne pouvait pas se transformer devant elle…

Il se prit un autre coup de pied, au menton cette fois, qui l'envoya à quelques mètres du sol, pour ensuite y atterrir nonchalamment. Il se releva, tenant son menton endolori, et se décida d'attaquer, tant pis si c'était une fille.

Mais elle évita chaque attaque qu'il lança, et il poussa un cri de frustration. Impossible de la battre à ce niveau, il fallait absolument qu'il se transforme !

Mais… il y avait Videl…

Il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre, et se plia en deux de douleur.

_Merde, elle est trop forte…_

Videl regarda avec horreur Gohan recevoir coup après coup, devenant de plus en plus ensanglanter.

« Gohan… » murmura-t-elle.

Celui-ci attrapa le poing d'Hitomi. « Fini de jouer. » dit-il, les dents serrés.

Videl vit les cheveux de Gohan flasher entre l'or et le jais, et ses yeux entre le turquoise et le noir, une aura doré lui donnant l'impression d'être entouré de flammes.

Avec un cri, il se transforma en Super Saïya-jin.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre II

**CYBORG**

**Chapitre II**

Dire que Videl était surprise était un euphémisme. Gohan était… Il était… Impossible ! Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se les frotta, et les tournèrent ensuite vers celui que la ville avait nommé le « Combattant Doré ». Pas d'erreur possible ; Gohan était bien le Combattant Doré !

Bien sûr, elle l'avait soupçonné ; ils étaient arrivé le même jour, portaient les mêmes vêtements, et se ressemblaient beaucoup, à part la couleur des cheveux et des yeux. Mais le voir se transformer devant elle… Elle avait encore du mal à y croire.

Gohan se concentra sur le cyborg, essayant d'ignorer la surprise qui émanait de l'aura de Videl. Le visage d'Hitomi était resté neutre pendant toute la transformation, et il crut voire les yeux de l'androïde flashés quelques secondes.

« Super Saïya-jin. » dit-elle. « Tu ne peux pas me battre à ce niveau. Passe au suivant. »

Gohan fronça les sourcils. « Comment sais-tu que je peux encore me transformer ? »

« Un robot insecte a suivi ton combat contre Cell, et il a été inséré dans mes données. » répondit-elle.

Maintenant, Gohan souhaitait qu'il n'avait pas posé cette question. Il regarda nerveusement en direction de Videl, dont les yeux avaient triplés de volume, puis la réalisation se lut sur son visage.

« Gohan s'est battu contre Cell… » murmura-t-elle, mais l'ouïe de Gohan, déjà plus développée que la normal, l'était encore plus avec sa transformation, et il entendit très clairement ce qu'elle dit.

Il déglutit. _Moi et ma grande bouche…_ pensa-t-il. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je l'ouvre ?_

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hitomi, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait qu'il monte au niveau suivant, hein ? Elle n'allait pas être déçue…

Il serra les dents et les poings, l'aura autour de lui s'intensifiant. Ses cheveux poussèrent légèrement, s'affinant, et ses muscles augmentèrent de volume, maintenant bien voyant sous ses larges vêtement. Il poussa un cri, achevant la transformation, et des éclaires dansaient autour de lui.

« Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. »

Videl eut des frissons en entendant Gohan parler. C'était tellement bizarre d'entendre le gentil et naïf Gohan parler avec tant de dureté et de colère dans sa voix.

Le combat reprit, mais les deux adversaires bougeaient se vite qu'il était impossible de les voir. Tout ce que Videl pouvait faire était s'inquiéter pour son ami.

Gohan attrapa la jambe d'Hitomi, et l'envoya s'écraser en direction d'un arbre, mais elle réussit à s'arrêter dans les airs juste à temps et fonça sur le Super Saïya-jin de nouveau. Celui-ci évita le coup poing lancé sur lui, et riposta avec un coup de pied, qui fut évité à son tour.

Hitomi avait eu raison ; il n'aurait jamais pu la battre au premier niveau, et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour tenir si longtemps sans être transformé. Il fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dû s'entraîner plus souvent, ces sept dernières années ; ou c'était lui qui s'était vraiment rouillé, ou bien cet androïde était plus fort que Cell.

Il réussit à lui donner un coup de poing, qui l'envoya s'écraser contre l'établissement. Gohan grimaça au grand trou qu'il y avait dans le mur d'une classe remplie d'élèves qui regardait la jeune fille sortir des débris, n'ayant pas l'air touché par l'attaque plus que ça, puis ils se tournèrent vers lui qui flottait dans les airs, et certains le montrèrent du doigt, le reconnaissant comme étant le Combattant Doré.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. Se battre ici était trop dangereux, et ils avaient déjà fait pas mal de dégâts aux alentours.

« Allons se battre ailleurs ! » cria-t-il à Hitomi.

Celle-ci l'ignora et l'attaqua avec un coup de pied qui réussit à l'atteindre. Il stoppa sa chute en pleine air, la classe regardant le combat par le trou qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure. Il jura intérieurement. D'abord Videl, maintenant eux ? Bien sûr, ils ne l'avaient pas vu se transformer, et heureusement ! Quand tout cela sera terminé, il fallait qu'il parle à Videl pour qu'elle garde le secret…

_Si_ il arrivait à battre ce cyborg.

« Gohan ! Attention ! »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la boule d'énergie qui le frappa en plein ventre, l'envoyant s'écraser sur l'herbe brûlée, et formant un gros cratère.

« Gohan ! » s'écria Videl, se précipitant sur lui.

Il se redressa avec difficulté, grimaçant.

« Idiote… » murmura-t-il. « Je t'ai dis de partir, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si têtue ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que j'allais t'obéir ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il rit faiblement, puis toussa, crachant du sang. Les yeux de Videl s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, se remplissant de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler.

Ignorant la douleur, Gohan se releva difficilement, ignorant les protestations de Videl. Il regarda les adolescents qui chuchotaient entre eux, et jura.

« Merde, maintenant ils savent qui je suis. » se dit-il à voix haute.

Videl fut surprise d'entendre un tel jurons sortir de la bouche de Gohan, qui était si poli d'habitude, puis réalisa son erreur.

« Gohan je… Je suis désolée… » dit-elle doucement.

Il se tourna vers elle, et sourit tristement. « C'est rien. De toute façon, au train ou vont les choses, qu'ils le sachent ou pas ne changera pas grand-chose. »

Videl écarquilla les yeux une nouvelle fois, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, et cette fois, ses larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. Le visage de Gohan s'adoucit, et il regretta immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit. Il détestait voire des personnes pleurer.

Il détestait voire Videl pleurer.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et la jeune fille le serra soudainement contre elle, pleurant sur son torse. Il rougit intensément, et enroula ses bras autour d'elle avec hésitation.

« Ne meurs pas, Gohan… » murmura-t-elle.

Hitomi atterrit derrière eux, les faisant se retourner pour la voir. Gohan se sépara gentiment de Videl, et se mit devant elle pour la protéger, ne quittant pas le cyborg des yeux.

« Vas-t'en, Videl, et fais évacuer les environs. » ordonna-t-il.

« Mais Gohan… »

« Fais ce que je te dis ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi ce soit ! » s'écria-t-il, l'interrompant.

« Gohan… » murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. » assura-t-il. « Je te le promet. »

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se tourna vers Hitomi, fronçant les sourcils, et l'attaqua.

Videl cligna plusieurs des yeux, réalisant à peine ce qui venait d'arriver. Le cri de Gohan la tira de sa rêverie.

« Vas-t'en, Videl ! »

Elle sursauta presque, puis regarda le jeune homme se battre courageusement contre cette fille. Elle se retourna, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, et s'en alla, se rappelant ce que Gohan lui avait dit de faire. Il fallait qu'elle évacue les environs pour qu'il puisse se battre sans se soucier des conséquences.

« Tu peux compter sur moi, Gohan. »

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapitre III

**CYBORG**

**Chapitre III**

Videl déclancha l'alarme incendie, et vit les professeurs faire tranquillement sortir les élèves de leurs classes. Elle fronça les sourcils ; ils étaient beaucoup trop lents ! Ils devaient croire que c'était juste un exercice…

« Dépêchez vous ! » cria-t-elle, attirant l'attention sur elle. « Ce n'est pas un exercice, c'est très sérieux ! Go… Euh… Le Combattant Doré est en train de se battre dans la cour où on déjeune, alors ne passez pas par là bas pour sortir ! »

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans les couloirs, et Videl roula des yeux.

« Grouillez vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en faisant sursauter plus d'un.

Enfin, ils se bougeaient un peu. Elle soupira, puis se dirigea vers la sortie avec les autres. Elle entendit un gros bruit de fracas, et se dirigea vers la source, ainsi que quelques curieux. Elle entra dans une classe, et vit Gohan sortir des débris de ce qui restait du mur de la classe. Il se tourna vers Videl, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Videl ? Je t'ai dis de t'en aller au plus vite ! Vous autre aussi ! Partez ! » cria-t-il, avant de foncer sur l'androïde une nouvelle fois.

Les élèves qui l'avaient accompagné obéirent sans protester, mais Videl était trop inquiète pour son ami -non, Gohan était plus qu'un ami- pour partir. Elle s'approcha du grand trou formé par l'attaque d'Hitomi, et les regarda se battre.

Les vêtements de Gohan étaient en piteux état, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Videl rougit quand il enleva ce qu'il restait de sa chemise ; elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était tellement musclé, bien que cela semblait logique, vu qu'il savait se battre.

Il lança une boule d'énergie à Hitomi qui réussit à l'atteindre, puis se tourna vers Videl pendant qu'elle se remettait.

« Vas-t'en, Videl ! Ne reste pas là ! » cria-t-il.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir une boule d'énergie se diriger droit sur lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, alors il mit ses bras devant lui pour se protéger de l'attaque. A peine eut-il le temps de s'en remettre qu'Hitomi l'attaqua, lui donnant un coup de pied qu'il para à la dernière seconde. Un enchaînement de coups s'en suivirent, atteignant leur cible de temps en temps, mais étant la plupart du temps éviter ou parer.

Gohan sentait que Videl ne bougeait toujours pas, et soupira d'exaspération. Pourquoi était-elle si têtue ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle le distrayait de son combat plus qu'autre chose ?

Il reçu un coup de poing à la mâchoire, suivit d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre, lui coupant sa respiration. Il entendit vaguement Videl crier quelque chose, et se sentit maintenu par la gorge, ayant encore plus de mal à respirer. Hitomi plaça ensuite sa main sur sa poitrine.

« C'est fini, Son Gohan. » dit-elle, sa voix ne trahissant aucuns sentiments.

La boule d'énergie explosa sur le torse de Gohan, puis Hitomi lui donna un coup de genoux sur la nuque, l'envoyant s'écraser sur ce qui restait de l'herbe de la cour, créant un autre cratère.

« GOHAN ! »

Videl sauta du trou dans le mur, atterrissant avec la grâce d'un chat, et courut vers Gohan, dont les cheveux avaient repris leur couleur noire habituelle. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Puis elle se tourna vers le cyborg qui flottait toujours dans les airs quand elle l'entendit parler.

« La vengeance du Dr. Géro est maintenant accomplie. »

Et elle était partie. Videl laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues, pleurant sur le torse de Gohan.

« Non Gohan, ne meurs pas… Je t'en supplie… Réveilles toi, ouvre les yeux… » murmura-t-elle, sa voix craquée par ses pleurs. « Ne meurs pas, je t'en pris… »

Elle l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient si froides. Elle pleura encore sur son torse, le serrant fort contre elle. Elle ne réussit pas à étouffer ses sanglots, ni à arrêter ses larmes.

« S'il te plait… Ne me laisse pas… »

Les doigts du jeune homme bougèrent légèrement, ainsi que ses paupières, qui s'ouvrirent difficilement. Il sentait un poids sur lui, et entendit quelqu'un pleurer.

« Vi… Videl ? »

Celle-ci le regarda, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, puis enroula brusquement ses bras autour de son cou, l'étreignant. Gohan grimaça un peu à cause de ses blessures, mais répondit à l'étreinte de Videl.

« Gohan… J'avais si peur… Je croyais que tu étais… que tu étais… »

Elle fondit en larmes, ne pouvant pas continuer. Gohan lui frotta le dos pour la consoler, la serrant contre lui.

« Chu… C'est fini, Videl, c'est fini… » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se composa, et essuya ses larmes. Puis elle le regarda quelques instants, et l'embrassa soudainement. Gohan eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc, puis il répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent après un moment, essoufflés.

Gohan regarda autour de lui. « Où est passé cette fille… Hitomi ? »

« Elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'une vengeance accomplie, et elle s'est envolée. » répondit Videl.

« Une vengeance ? A-t-elle dit de qui ? »

Videl fronça les sourcils, essayant de s'en souvenir. « Hmm… Elle a mentionné un docteur… Le Dr. Garo ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Gohan haussa les sourcils. « Le Dr. Géro ? »

Videl hocha la tête. « Oui, c'est ça. »

« C'est impossible, le Dr. Géro est mort il y a des années… » dit Gohan, fronçant les sourcils. « Mais c'est possible qu'il ait commencé à la fabriquer avant de mourir, et qu'elle soit terminée seulement maintenant… Un peu comme avec Cell. »

« Cell ? Tu veux dire que c'est ce Dr. Géro qui l'a créé ? »

« Oui. Il avait aussi créé d'autres cyborgs pour tuer mon père, il y a longtemps. Mais pourquoi l'avoir programmer pour me tuer, moi ? Je croyais que c'était à mon père qu'il en voulait… »

Videl haussa les épaules, puis posa sa tête sur le torse de Gohan, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

« Peu importe, maintenant. Elle croit t'avoir tué, elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt. » dit-elle.

Gohan répondit à son étreinte, mais fronça les sourcils. « Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il va falloir que je reprenne sérieusement l'entraînement si je veux réussir à la battre. Je suis tout rouillé à cause de sept années de paix. »

Videl releva la tête pour le regarder. « Tu t'es battu contre Cell, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le demi Saïya-jin détourna ses yeux de la jeune fille, et resta silencieux. Elle prit cela pour un oui.

« Et ce n'est pas mon père qui l'a vaincu, il y a sept ans ; c'est toi. »

« Je… » commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Elle sourit. « Je me doutais depuis longtemps que mon père n'avait pas sauvé la Terre, comme il le prétendait ; je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'est pas si fort que ça. »

Il ne dit rien, fuyant toujours Videl du regard. Celle-ci posa ses mains sur son visage, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne put que répondre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-elle doucement, son souffle chatouillant le visage de Gohan. « Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi, Mr le Saveur du Monde. »

Il sourit, et lui caressa la joue. Elle répondit à son sourire, et l'enlaça, soupirant de contentement.

Après un moment, Gohan brisa le silence. « Videl je… je dois y aller… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, relevant sa tête.

« Il faut que je m'entraîne, afin d'être prêt la prochaine fois. »

Videl baissa la tête. « Je sais. »

Il lui releva le menton, puis l'embrassa encore. Après un moment, il se sépara d'elle, et se leva. Avec un denier signe, il s'envola. Videl le regarda devenir un petit point à l'horizon, puis disparaître complètement. Elle poussa un profond soupir, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à se battre contre ce cyborg une nouvelle fois.

Mais c'était inévitable, et elle le savait.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapitre IV

**CYBORG**

**Chapitre IV**

Videl regarda la place vide à côté d'Erasa et soupira, posant son menton sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux longues semaines depuis que Gohan était parti pour s'entraîner, après l'attaque du cyborg, et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui depuis. Elle ne savait pas où il était, ou ce qu'il faisait. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Il lui manquait terriblement.

« Tu vas bien, Videl ? » demanda Erasa, regardant son amie avec inquiétude.

Videl leva sa tête de ses bras et regarda Erasa. Elle força un sourire, et hocha la tête. « Oui, ça va. »

La jeune fille blonde la regarda suspicieusement. « T'es sûre ? »

« Mais oui, puisque je te le dis ! »

Erasa ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincue, mais décida de ne pas insister. Videl ne semblait pas elle-même depuis que cette fille avait attaqué Gohan, et celui-ci n'avait plus été vu depuis. Il avait apparemment demandé une interruption de ses études pour une durée indéterminée.

Et, étrangement, Videl semblait être la plus affectée par l'absence du jeune homme.

---

Enfin, sa vengeance était accomplie, et il pouvait se reposer. Le scientifique s'affala sur le canapé, puis il prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Il zappa plusieurs chaîne, et s'arrêta sur les informations.

« Eh oui, c'est bien moi ! Satan Hercule, l'homme qui a vaincu Cell ! » s'exclama un homme avec une coup afro et une moustache.

« QUOI ! Comment_ ose_ t-il ! » s'écria le Dr. Géro avec rage. « Cell, se faire battre par ce _minable_ ? C'est une humiliation ! »

Hitomi, qui venait d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être le salon, regarda son créateur.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix toujours aussi vide d'émotion.

Le savant fou sourit diaboliquement. « Je crois qu'il est temps de rendre une petite visite au 'saveur du monde'… »

---

Videl sortit de la salle de bain, et enfila son pyjama. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, exténué aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et poussa un profond soupir.

Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne lui donnait-il pas de ses nouvelles ? Bien sûr, il devait s'entraîner, et elle le comprenait, mais ne pouvait-il pas passer la voir de temps en temps, ou même l'appeler ? Pas longtemps, juste pour la rassurer, lui disant qu'il allait bien, qu'il était toujours en vie…

« Videl ? Tu dors ? »

Elle se redressa brusquement en entendant sa voix. Elle cligna des yeux, osant à peine y croire, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage, et elle se précipita sur lui, lui sautant au cou.

« Gohan ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » dit-elle.

Il répondit à son étreinte, la serrant contre lui, et ferma mes yeux, respirant son odeur enivrante.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi… » murmura-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir, ces deux dernières semaines ? J'étais très inquiète ! »

Il lui caressa la joue. « Je suis désolé. Je suis très pris par mon entraînement, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. »

Elle sourit. « Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir ce soir. »

Elle l'embrassa, et il répondit avec passion et désir. Après un moment, il s'arrêtèrent, puis Videl prit la main de Gohan et s'assit sur le lit, l'entraînant avec elle. Elle lui enleva son T-shirt, puis commença à défaire le nœud de sa ceinture.

« Videl, tu es sûre de vouloir… ? » demanda Gohan, hésitant.

Elle hocha la tête, puis s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, finissant de défaire sa ceinture, et enleva son pantalon. Il l'allongea sur le lit, se mettant à embrasser son cou, et parcourut lentement ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille. Elle gémit, et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser encore.

Gohan entreprit alors de lui enlever son short qui lui servait de pyjama, quand soudain, ils entendirent un gros bruit de fracas. Ils se tournèrent simultanément vers la porte, et le bruit se répéta.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Videl, se tournant vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas mais… Je sens que ton père est effrayé. » répondit-il. « Bizarre… Je ne sens personne avec lui… »

La réalisation se lut sur son visage, et il écarquilla les yeux. Il se leva soudainement, et se rhabilla précipitamment. Videl se redressa, le regardant interrogativement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Les cyborgs n'ont pas de ki, ou d'énergie vitale, si tu préfères. » dit-il, enfilant son T-shirt.

« Tu veux dire que… ? »

Il hocha la tête, resserrant sa ceinture. « Reste ici, je m'en occupe. »

« Mais… »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui caressa la joue. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis assez entraîné. Ça ne finira pas comme la dernière fois. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis se leva une nouvelle fois et sortit de la chambre.

---

Végéta s'arrêta en plein élan quand il sentit le ki du gosse de Kakarot augmenter à trois reprises. C'était le signal. Enfin, il y aurait un peu d'action ; ces sept ans de paix avaient été d'un ennui !

Il sortit de la salle de gravité, puis de Capsule Corps, et s'envola en direction du ki de Gohan.

Un sourire dont il avait le secret étira ses lèvres. Ces boites de conserves de perdaient rien pour attendre.

Ils allaient regrettaient d'avoir croisé le chemin du Prince des Saïya-jins.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter V

**CYBORG**

**Chapitre V**

Le Dr. Géro donna un autre coup de poing dans le ventre du champion du monde, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Il ne mettait pas beaucoup de force dans ses attaques, voulant faire durer son agonie. Mister Satan était dans un sal état.

« Alors comme ça, tu crois pouvoir prétendre que tu as vaincu MA création sans en subir les conséquences ? » fit le Dr. Géro, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

« Je-Je ne v-vois pas d-de quoi v-vous parler… » bégaya Mister Satan.

Le savant fou fronça les sourcils. « Cell ! Voilà de qui je parle ! »

« C-Cell ? C'est vous qui avait créé ce monstre ? »

« Oui, et c'est ma plus grande création, après Hitomi que voilà, bien sûr. »

L'androïde ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder son maître régler son compte à cet imposteur. Mister Satan la regarda, une expression de peur sur le visage.

« Ce-Cette fille est plus forte que Cell ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant sa peur.

« Oh oui, beaucoup plus forte. » Il prit Mister Satan par le col. « Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour me débarrasser de toi. »

« Laissez-le tranquille ! »

Tous trois se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de parler, et le Dr. Géro fronça les sourcils en voyant Gohan, puis se tourna vers Hitomi, lâchant Mister Satan, qui tomba nonchalamment sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Hitomi ? Je croyais que tu t'en étais débarrassé ! »

« Je ne comprends pas. » répondit le cyborg d'un ton neutre. « Je croyais qu'il était mort. »

« Je ne suis pas si facile à tuer que ça. » répondit Gohan. « Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous pouvez être en vie. Je croyais que C17 vous avait tué. »

« En effet, il a tué le Dr. Géro. Mais celui-ci s'était douté que cela arriverait, et avait prévu une assurance : moi. Je suis son clone. »

« Un clone, hein ? Ça explique tout. » fit le demi Saïya-jin. « Mais assez bavarder. Je vais vous éliminer. »

Le clone éclata de rire. « Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu faire ça, Gohan ? Hitomi t'a déjà battu la première fois, et nous sommes deux maintenant, alors que tu es tout seul. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, salle boite de conserve. »

Gohan sourit en entendant la voix du rival de son père. « Content que tu te joignes à nous, Végéta. »

« Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser t'amuser tout seul ? » fit le Prince des Saïya-jins.

Le Dr. Géro serra les poings. Puis il sourit malicieusement. « Peu importe votre nombre ; Hitomi vous écrasera. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. » fit Végéta avec arrogance.

« Allons nous battre ailleurs. » dit Gohan. « Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour se battre. »

« Très bien, je vais te laisser choisir l'endroit qui sera ta tombe. » accepta le Dr. Géro. Puis il se tourna vers Mister Satan. « Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard. »

Le faux sauveur du monde se figea de frayeur. Il espérait vraiment que ces deux inconnus arriveraient à bout de ces cyborgs. Il soupira de soulagement en les voyant s'en aller.

--

Videl était très inquiète, mais elle avait décidé d'écouter Gohan, et de rester dans sa chambre. Mais l'attente était insupportable, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Alors, elle sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle croyait que les bruits de fracas étaient venus. Elle y trouva son père, ensanglanté.

« Papa ! » s'écria-t-elle, se précipitant sur lui. Elle l'aida à se relever, le faisant grimacer de douleur. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« D… Deux personnes sont arrivées, je crois que c'était des cyborgs… Ils ont commencé à m'attaquer, je n'ai rien pu faire. Puis un jeune homme est arrivé, puis un autre homme, et ils sont allés se battre ailleurs. »

_Gohan, c'est le jeune homme_, pensa Videl. _Mais qui est l'autre homme ?_

« On ne peut pas rester ici, Videl. » continua son père. « Ils vont revenir. Vas faire tes valises, prends juste le strict nécessaire. Nous partons. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, papa. Je suis sûr que Gohan les vaincra. »

Mister Satan regarda sa fille suspicieusement. « Et comment connais-tu le nom de ce jeune homme ? » demanda-t-il, se rappelant que le vieux avait appelé le jeune homme ainsi.

Videl se rendit compte de sa gaffe, et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment expliquer ça à son père sans lui dire qu'il était avec elle, dans sa chambre, et qu'il avait failli…

« Alors ? » insista le champion du monde.

Elle soupira. « Il est venu me voir, tout à l'heure, pour me donner de ses nouvelles. C'est là qu'on a entendu les cyborgs t'attaquer. »

« Je vois… Et je peux savoir ce qu'il y a entre ce… Gohan et toi ? »

« Il n'y a rien, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? » Elle se sentait mal de mentir à son père, mais elle préférait éviter qu'il se blesse en essayant de tuer Gohan.

--

« On s'est suffisamment éloigné, cet endroit sera parfait pour le combat. » dit le Dr. Géro.

Ils atterrirent dans un endroit désert, uniquement illuminé par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Ne perdant pas de temps, Végéta se transforma en Super Saïya-jin, passant directement au niveau deux, Gohan le suivant de près.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser… » dit le Dr. Géro, souriant malicieusement.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapitre VI

**CYBORG**

**Chapitre VI**

Videl s'assit sur une des chaises inconfortable de l'hôpital, soupirant de soulagement. Son père irait bien, il n'avait rien de grave. Mais elle était toujours inquiète pour Gohan, qui devait se battre en ce moment même. D'après ce que lui avait dit son père, un de ses amis l'avait rejoint. Bien, il n'était pas seul pour affronter ces deux cyborgs. Parce qu'ils étaient deux, cette fois. Elle espérait vraiment que Gohan et son ami puissent les vaincre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait sans Gohan, il était devenu si important pour elle…

--

Végéta évita facilement le coup de poing qu'avait tenté de lui donner le Dr. Géro. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se coltine le plus faible des deux ? Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, étant donné que la fille s'était complètement désintéressée de lui. Il soupira, continuant d'éviter et de parer les attaques du clone.

De son côté, Gohan avait plus de difficulté que le Prince, étant donné que son adversaire était plus puissant. Mais ces deux semaines d'entraînement dans la salle de gravité faisaient leurs preuves ; il avait nettement progressé, et se faisait presque jamais touché.

L'androïde fit un bond en arrière, son visage toujours aussi inexpressif. « Tu es plus fort que la dernière fois. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. »

« On verra bien. » dit Gohan, fonçant de nouveau sur son adversaire. Une pluie de coups de poings et de coups de pieds s'en suivit, pratiquement tous paré ou évité, bien que quelques uns réussissaient à atteindre leur but.

Le demi Saïya-jin se prit un puissant coup de genoux au menton, mais il se reprit bien vite, et contre-attaqua avec un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Hitomi. Elle ne sembla pas affectée par le coup, et lui donna un coup de pied qu'il réussit à éviter, ainsi que ses prochaines attaques. Après un moment, il passa de la défensive à l'offensive, mais ses coups étaient tous évités ou parés par son adversaire. Finalement, il réussit à lui donner un coup poing, qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un rocher, le détruisant.

Il était essoufflé, alors qu'Hitomi ne semblait pas plus affectés que sa par l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir. Elle devait sûrement avoir de l'énergie à l'infini, comme C17 et C18. _Fais chier._

Végéta, quant à lui, commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Il décida d'en finir. D'un coup de pied, il arracha la tête du savant fou, qui atterrit sur le sol.

« C'est impossible. Je devrais être plus fort que toi. » dit la tête du Dr. Géro.

Le Prince des Saïya-jins tendit son bras, une boule d'énergie se formant dans la paume de sa main. « Désolé de te décevoir. » dit-il, lançant le Ki blast sur la tête du clone, la désintégrant.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite. » Il tourna alors son attention sur Gohan, qui se battait toujours contre l'androïde féminin. « Besoin d'aide, gamin ? »

« Ne t'en mêles pas, Végéta ! » cria Gohan, parant un coup de poing. « C'est après moi qu'elle en a, et je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! »

« Comme tu voudras. »

--

Videl volait dans son Jet Copter, à la recherche de Gohan. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle savait où il était. C'était étrange, vraiment, mais elle savait exactement où aller pour le trouver. Et elle était trop inquiète pour lui pour rester à l'attendre les bras croisés. Elle pouvait entendre le combat résonné, signe qu'elle allait dans la bonne direction. Pas qu'elle en doutait. Elle y était presque.

--

Gohan sentit le Ki de Videl approcher. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? Meilleure question : comment diable savait-elle ou il était ?! Il soupira d'exaspération. Cette fille était vraiment trop bornée ! Cette seconde d'inattention lui valu un coup de pied dans les côtes, et il sentit que quelques unes s'étaient brisées.

« Besoin d'aide ? » entendit-il Végéta demander, le ton moqueur.

« Non merci. Va plutôt éloigner Videl d'ici. Elle va arriver dans quelques instants. » dit-il, alors qu'il continuait à combattre le cyborg.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! » s'énerva le Prince.

« S'il te plait, Végét- »

Pile à ce moment, le Jet Copter de Videl atterrit sur le champ de bataille, interrompant Gohan dans sa phrase. Alors qu'Hitomi s'apprêtait à l'attaquer une nouvelle fois, il disparut, réapparant à côté de Végéta.

« Occupe-toi du cyborg, pendant que je vais tenter de raisonner cette tête de mule. » dit le demi Saïya-jin, voyant Videl descendre de son Jet.

Végéta eut un petit rire. « Bonne chance. » dit-il, avant de s'envoler vers Hitomi.

« J'en aurais besoin. » fit-il, poussant un soupir. Il vit Videl courir vers lui, puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Gohan ! » fit-elle. « Dieu merci tu vas bien ! »

« Videl, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il fronçant les sourcils. « Et comment as-tu su où j'étais ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. » répondit-elle, haussant les épaules. « Je l'ai su, c'est tout. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. « Pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

Elle baissa la tête. « Je… Je suis désolée, mais je… j'étais trop inquiète. » Elle releva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que j'attende patiemment que tu te fasses tuer ? »

Son expression s'adoucit, et il lui caressa la joue. « Je ne vais pas me faire tuer, Videl. Je te le promets. »

« Comment peux-tu me promettre une telle chose ? La dernière fois, tu as failli mourir, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce sera différent cette fois ? »

« Je me suis entraîné non-stop pendant deux semaines, voilà ce qui fera la différence. »

« Et tu crois que ce sera suffisant ? »

« J'en suis sûr. Maintenant, je t'en pris Videl, vas-t'en d'ici. C'est trop dangereux de rester ici. »

« Non, je refuse. Je ne veux pas te quitter. » répondit-elle, resserrant ses bras autour de lui, et enfouissant sa tête dans son torse.

Gohan soupira. Il s'était douté qu'elle dirait ce genre de chose, mais il avait quand même espéré qu'elle l'écouterait, pour une fois.

« S'il te plait, Videl. Sois raisonnable. »

« Non. » répondit-elle, buté.

Il la prit par les épaules, l'écartant de lui, et la regarda dans les yeux. « Videl, tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit. »

« Gohan… »

« Vas-t'en d'ici. S'il te plait. » supplia-t-il presque. « Fais ce que je te dis, pour une fois. »

Elle soupira. « Très bien. Mais promets-moi de revenir vivant. »

Il sourit. « Promis. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, et il répondit à son étreinte. Puis, elle releva la tête, et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne put que répondre, tout aussi passionnément, intensifiant le baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent après un moment, essoufflés. Ils gardèrent les yeux fermés, leurs fronts se touchant.

« Je t'aime, Gohan. » murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit. « Je t'aime aussi, Videl. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis Videl s'écarta de Gohan, retournant dans son Jet Copter.

_A suivre…_


End file.
